Along with the development of flat-panel display technologies, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in such display devices as notebook PCs, monitors and TVs. As multimedia information query increases, a touch screen has been used increasingly. The display device may be operated by touching symbols or words on the display screen, so it is able to perform the human-machine interaction in a more straightforward manner. In addition, the touch screen has such advantages as being durable, rapid response, being space-saving, and being easy for communication.
Depending on their working principles and a medium for information transmission, the touch screens may be divided into four types including a resistive touch screen, a capacitive touch screen, an infrared touch screen and a surface-acoustic-wave touch screen. The resistive and capacitive touch screens have been widely used.
An In-cell touch design, as a final solution for touch and display, is used to achieve one-stop, seamless production and true integration of the touch screen with a liquid crystal display (LCD). It has such advantages as excellent integration, being light and thin, low production cost, low power consumption, high image quality and multi-point touch function, and thus has become a new trend for the touch technology.
Recently, the in-cell touch design mainly includes a resistive type, a capacitive type and an optical type. For an existing in-cell touch design, touch signal transmission lines are arranged on an array substrate. As a result, a certain region of the array substrate is occupied by the touch signal transmission lines (including X-axis and Y-axis signal transmission lines), and thereby an aperture ratio of the touch display panel is adversely affected.